


I got you, bro

by emmajones1019



Series: shadowhunters drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jace feels guilty, M/M, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: Jace still feels guilty about what happened and tries to sort his thoughts on his way to Magnus' loft





	

_Okay man, relax. Just remember to thank Magnus and thank him for not kicking you out of the loft even after what you did._

Everyone has told him what happened wasn't his fault, that it was all Valentine's doing...

 _But it doesn't change the fact I was the one who activated the soul sword_ , jace thinks with a clenched jaw, _if I hadn't been a-_

Jace hadn't noticed he was standing at the top of the staircase so when he takes another step forward his foot only meets air and his breath is knocked out of his lungs.

He gasps and looks down at the carpeted floor for a second before he looks around to see if nobody saw him, letting out a sigh when he doesn't see any soul near by.

"That would have been embarrassing" Jace murmurs shakes his head at his wild-beating heart - _imagine the newspapers, best shadowhunter to ever exist is defeated by non-existing step_ \- before he continues walking.

 _And how could I forget the icing on the top_ he thinks bitterly, _all those nights, trying to find a distraction, disgusted of myself for wanting to be with_ -

"Magnus, it's just us! Please let us in!"

_Clary._

Other people would walk past the scene Clary is making, - _just a girl knocking on somebody's door, frustrated because said person isn't answering-_

But it's not just a girl. It's **_Clary_**.

"Magnus, please!"

...And Simon.

"Does anybody have a key?"

Okay, now he's feeling bad. How didn't he notice Izzy?

"Not even Alec has a key, Izzy" Simon answers wit a raised eyebrow; Clary tries to knock louder and groans when, once again, she doesn't hear a response. She leans against the door and looks at the way the dimmed light makes the blue wallpaper of the hallway seem green-er. _God, I need to start painting again,_  she thinks with a pout.

"How do you know he doesn't have a key?"

"Sometimes I come here to ask Magnus for advice and I see when Alec visits him, he always knocks"

A heavy silence follows Simon's words as Izzy thinks of all the times she has been in the loft with Alec and Magnus.

"Not always, one time we visited Magnus without telling him and Magnus called Alec to let him know he wasn't home so Alec just opened the door´

"So Alec is just boyfriend goals, then?" at Izzy's smirk Simon stutters, "not that I have thought about that before, it's just that I have seen how he is with Magnus, not that I'm a stalker but-"

"Take a deep breath, Simon" Izzy chuckles and Simon blushes.

"Thanks"

"But still, what do we do? the only person that may have a key is-"

"Jace!" Clary's face lights up when she sees him and Jace does his best to look casual and carefree.

And failing.

"Hey guys" the three of them look at him with relief and Izzy rushes to where Jace stands.

"Jace, do you have a key to the loft?" Jace would laugh at the hysterical look on her face but anyone who knows Izzy knows that's not the smartest thing to do, so he just nods and fishes the key out of the interior of is jacket, he's about to give her the key when he thinks twice and stops.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Izzy groans.

"I don't know, twenty minutes?" she tries to reach for the key but Jace lifts his hand so she can't reach, "Jace, I love you but if you don't give me the key I swear I'll end you"

"Haven't you thought why Magnus hasn't answered?" He looks at the confused look on everyone's face and he sighs, "where's my parabatai?"

"When we finished doing the reports he said he was going to have lunch with magnus," Clary answers with a puzzled look but then she looks back at jace with wide eyes "OH"

Izzy's jaw drops and turns towards the door, murmuring something between the lines of "so he _did_ follow my advice" but apparently, Simon doesn't get the memo.

"So they're not here?" Simon asks confused and Jace tries to keep a straight face.

"Sure, that's exactly what's happening" Jace uses the key to unlock the door and grasps at the doorknob.

"I don't think we should get in" Clary says as she feels a blush creeping up her neck.

"It's alright, trust me. Besides, the key has a spell; I have to say something so the door can open"

"Something like what?" Simon asks with intrigue.

"Jace leans his forehead on the door before lifting up his head and rolling his eyes.

"It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy.

Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Luke Skywalker has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth.

The evil lord Darth Vader, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space...." Jace lifts his hands dramatically and everyone stares at the door when the key lights up in a golden color before they door opens slightly.

"Seriously?" Izzy asks while Simon just looks amazed. Jace murmurs something under his breath. "What's that?" Izzy asks with a smirk.

"They found out I know all the opening crawls of star wars," he explains without looking at them. Simon looks at him with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"But why the Empire Strikes Back?"

"It's their favorite movie of the saga," Simon hums in agreement and Jace pushes at the door.

All of them sigh in relief when they enter the penthouse and smell the cinnamon and other mysterious scents that always invade Magnus' lair.

"It seems Simon was right" Izzy shrugs and leaves her jacket on a chair.

Izzy, Clary and Simon sit on the couches but Jace hears a sound and stays next to Magnus' room, looking at the door and noticing it's unlocked. Jace looks at the living room.

"Jace? What's wrong?" Izzy asks worriedly when she notices her brother didn't follow them.

  
"Nothing! I-erm, I'm looking at Magnus' books to see if I can find one of a demon" he tries not to wince at his lame excuse but when he hears Izzy talking to Clary and Simon he lightly knocks on the door. "Guys, you left the door unlocked"

He feels sheepishness through the parabatai bond and then blue sparks emanate from the doorknob before disappearing altogether. He's turning to leave when he feels a weight on his arms and looks down to see a note _-Thank you, Jason-_ on top of a couple of books:  _Shax demons of this century_ and _Shadowhunters for dummies._

Very funny, Magnus. 

 

When he goes to sit with everyone he doesn't notice Simon is looking at the books until he yells:

"It exists!" 

The world may not be perfect right now but at least he has has his friends ~~and Simon's excited giggle~~  
...   
A few minutes later, when a portal appears in the middle of the living room and brings Alec and Magnus carrying bags - _good try guys_ \- Jace just looks over Simon's shoulder to check chapter 3.

Not that he'll ever need it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day <3  
> P.S. Prompts are always welcome :)


End file.
